The Princess and The Pauper
by wizdiana
Summary: Shion wants a vacation but she can't just leave her duties what does she do? Find a twin of course! Hinata has lived in an orphanage all her life and now got the boot. With no other option she takes on Shion's offer of a job. Can she keep her identity a secret, as well as her developing feelings for Shion's fiancé and avoid the man who's eyes have fallen on her.
1. Chapter 1

What I am writing another piece what a world.

 **Full Summary:** Shion is the heir to her family's successful company and vast fortune but she's bored and wants a vacation from all the fancy dinners and handshaking but she can't just leave her duties behind. So what does she do? Well find a twin of course! Hinata has lived in an orphanage all her life and after they announce they can no longer support her she has no choice but to accept the job of being Shions doppelganger. But the job is not without risks not only must she keep her identity a secret, but what will she do about her developing feelings for Shion's fiancé. As well as dealing with the mysterious son of a promenade family whose eyes have fallen on her and he is bent on having her be his whether she wants to or not. Will Hinata be able to survive the 3 months as Shion's double or will she be discovered?

* * *

Hinata stood in the middle of the street looking down both sides. The sun was barely starting to peak over the buildings casting its dim light across the city. 'At least they let me go early in the morning', she looked behind her at the orphanage its large cast iron gate looming over her. For years she had wished to have been on the other side but now that she was she wanted nothing more than to run back inside its safe walls.

She was lucky to have stayed as long as she had, most orphanages kicked you at on you 18th birthday luckily she was allowed to stay 3 more months as long as she gave her meager paycheck to them. But after she lost her job she no longer had anything motivating them to keep her there so she got the boot. But she had be allowed to spend one last night with them. Some of the younger kids cried for her wishing for her not to leave, even some of the older kids that grew up with her had teary eyes but it was an inevitable faith that she must leave.

The only thing in her possession was a small backpack with 2 changes of clothes, her toothbrush and maybe 50 dollars, her entire life savings tucked inside her worn running shoes that happened to be a size too big. She was dressed in an oversized t-shirt and old cotton shorts that came down to her knees. Her long dark hair flowed around her as a cold morning breeze hit her. She pushed her bangs away from her eyes. She could not remember the last time she had a haircut but her bangs now hung over her eyes keeping most of her face hidden. She looked down at her shoes and poked her toes together. 'I must be quite the sight'

She looked down the street pointing to the only place she knew she could go to think. Squeezing the sleeve of her backpack she took her first step towards an uncertain future.

—-

Sitting on a bench at the main park of the city she looked up at the clouds passing over head. The sky now a bright blue as the sun had risen and a warm glow filled her. This had always been her favorite spot in the world for a few precious moments she could forget all about her life. She was no longer a homeless, jobless orphan she was just a young girl enjoying the day. She sighed and looked down at her hands.

"So what now?" She whispered.

Suddenly a number of female screams caught her attention. She saw a crowd surrounding a tall man. "A celebrity?" She did not want to get caught in a mob so she stood up and started walking away. Not really looking where she was going (and her bangs covering where she was going) she bumped into someone who spilled their soft drink all over her.

"Hey watch where you're going!" A blonde female yelled and grumbled over her spilled drink. Hinata panic as she looked to be a lady of substantial wealth if the top brand blouse did not give it away then the large diamond ring on her ring finger really gave it away. Biting her finger and bracing herself she waited for the insult or physical hit to happen.

"Aww come on Shion you should be nicer you're the one who spilled your drink all over her" A deeper voice answered. Hinata looked behind her and saw the crowd was now nearing her as a tall, blond male approached them smiling widely.

"I'm sorry", Hinata turned to run she did not want to get caught up in some weird situation. Just as she ran by Shion caught a glimpse of her face as her hair flew by. Her eyes widen in surprise as she watched her run away from them.

Shion turned to look at her bodyguard "Taruho you saw that didn't you?"

Taruho adjusted his glasses and watched the shabby girl run away, "you mean her face? Yes I did why do you ask?"

"I think I found just what I was looking for." Shion smiled wickedly as she cast her eyes on the retreating dark figure. "Find her and bring her to me". Taruho nodded adjusting his glasses one again and quickly walked away from her.

"Bring who to you" Shion turned to see her fiancé had finally caught up to them.

"Oh nothing just asking Taruho to find that girl so I can pay for her shirt" She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. She hooked her arm around his "so where are we going now".

"I don't know let's just walk around and see what we can find". Shion walked happily with her fiancé she finally had a reason to look forward to going home.

Hinata ran into the public bathroom of the park and quickly locked herself in a stall. She pulled off her shirt and let it hang on the hook of the door. She tugged at her bra which was also soaked but sighed as she had no other to replace it. Digging through her backpack she grabbed another t shirt. She slipped it on and walked out to the sink and started running water over her sticky shirt trying to run the soda out of it. Once satisfied she rung her t-shirt out and grabbed some paper towels she held them under the running water and commenced to wipe her stomach trying her best to get rid of the sticky liquid that was drying on her.

"Hey are you some sort of bum that's for washing hands not sink showers!" Hinata looked over to see an elderly women glared at her. She quickly grabbed her bag and ran out the bathroom.

'It seems I am running away a lot today' She held her wet t-shirt and wondered how she was going to dry it. She walked around the bathroom building and was confronted with a brown haired man with a pair of red glasses. Sensing danger she turned to leave in the other direction but he blocked her path. "Mam I am in need of your services"

"What?" She eyed the man up and down, he did not look all that menacing but she had learned better than to trust people appearances.

"I can tell you are in need of money, my boss saw your face earlier and has requested to see you."

Hinata's heart dropped she knew this was going to become an option the minute she stepped out on the street. She had always feared going into this dark road of having to sell her body to make ends meet but it was only her first day on the streets she was not ready to give up that easily that road was a last resort. "I-im sorry but I don't do those things"

"No no it's not what you think my boss does not need your for that. She wishes to offer you a job."

Hearing that the man's boss was a female did relive her a bit but she was still too suspicious of the situation. Jobs don't just fall from the sky this was all too convenient to be true.

"I can understand your suspicions mam as this does seem to be very sudden but please understand that no harm will come to you. And if you need further convincing" The man reached towards his back and pulled out a dark object.

Hinata's eyes widen in shock as she saw the familiar shape of a gun. Petrified she watched as he moved it forward towards her unsure of what to do anymore she raised her arms protectively and closed her eyes, braced her body for the worst. But instead of a bullet piercing her heart she felt the cold metal against her arm. Cautiously she opened one eye to see the gun being handed to her the handle in her direction.

"You may have this as an added insurance to know nothing will happen to you." Hinata started at the gun but did not reach for it then looked back up at the man his eyes much closer now. They were kind eyes.

"Ok I'll go with you"

Hinata now sat in what was the most luxurious room she has ever been in. The man had introduced himself as Taruho. She did get suspicious again when they pulled up to the Miroku Hotel one of the most expensive hotels in the city. But he had assured her once again that it was not a matter of selling her body and had said that her appearance made her perfect for a job that his boss was in desperate need of. She fidgeted in the room not knowing what to do. She kind of wanted to just take what she could of value and run but her curiosity over what Taruho's boss wanted with her kept her in the room. Finally the door opened and a young women stepped in that looked to be about her age. It actually surprised her how much they looked in common, just a hair dye away and they could be twins.

Shion walked in and carried herself with so much confidence and strength Hinata felt a bit intimidated in her presence. "Hello I am Shion heiress to the Miroku fortune and you are?"

Hinata stood up and bowed her head, "I am Hinata"

"Hinata?" Shion held out her hand expecting more to her name.

"I don't have a last name, I am a-"

"Enough" Shion cut her off "let's cut to the chase since I really have no need for your life story."Shion walked towards her and Hinata was surprised when she pulled her bangs away from her face and stared intently at her. Her dark lavender eyes staring intently at her much lighter eyes."Yup my eyes did not lie you can definitely pass for my twin."

"What?" Hinata brushed her bangs as Shion walked away from her.

"Ok here is the deal Hilata."

"It's Hinata"

Shion rolled her eyes "whatever, I am tired of my annoying life, having to constantly attend banquets and shows is really getting on my nerves and I can't just leave my life so that is where you come in." Shion snapped her fingers and Taruho handed her a blonde wig. "I want to go on vacation for 3 months and I want you to stay here in my place pretending to be me."

"What? but how could I pull off such an act I don't know anything about you or what I would do. And I am no actress I would-"

Once again cutting her off, "don't worry Taruho here will take care of everything and make sure you are my perfect double. I do not doubt his skills and I know that even if we do look alike. Although I am much better looking, you will have to do for now. My parents are leaving the country for 3 months and this is my only chance to get some freedom. So what do you say will you accept the job?"

"I don't know this all sounds so complicated and I am not sure I would be very good at it."

"I am willing to pay you a great reward when I come back, more than enough that you would probably live pretty comfortably for a while without working. At the very least you would be able to afford some actual clothes."

Hinata looked down at her ratty clothes and weighed her options. Well lack of options she was just sitting in the park wondering how she would survive and now this golden opportunity falls from the sky and she was not ready to jump on it. One side of her mind was telling her to run, that this was too good to be true. But another side was telling her to take the job. She stayed silent for a few seconds before took a deep breath.

"I'll do it" she said as she squeezed the end of her shorts.

"Perfect!" Shion handed her the wig went into another room only to come out a few seconds later with 5 bags of luggage. "Taruho make sure everything else is at the villa by the time I arrive."

"I will mam good luck" Taruho bowed as she passed him.

"I am counting on you, Hirara a few things you should know."

Hinata squirmed at her once again missed name.

" I got a fiancé, there is some banquet coming up nothing major,Taruho will be reporting to me anything that pops up and if you try to run away" At this Shion stopped and turned to face her. "I will find you and I will end you", she gave Hinata a look that made her shiver in fear and then she broke back into a smile pulling down some designer sunglasses over her eyes. "Ok I'll see you", and with that she ran out the door.

Silence filled the room as Hinata and Taruho stood still. Hinata half wondered if Shion had actually just been there or she had just imaged the whole encounter. Taruho cleared his throat and broke the silence.

"Ms. Hinata I am sure this may all seem very confusing but just understand that that is how Lady Shion operates. The world must adjust to her not the other way around."

"oh…ok"

"Now then before anything can start we have to get a fun thing out of the way." Taruho walked across the room to a table where a black briefcase lay. Opening it he pulled out a few pieces of paper along with a pen. "This will be your work contract". He held up a small stack of papers stapled together.

Hinata approached the table and took the packet and began scanning through the text. It seemed to be your basic contract. Her duties were outlined along with a lengthy piece talking about how they would not be held accountable for any troubles that could ensue in this arrangement. She flipped through it and found the last page containing the information about what she would do after she was paid. Reading she paused at a word.

"I am too disappeared?"

"Not entirely. According to this once you are paid all documentation about this agreement will be disposed of and you are to no longer get into contact with Lady Shion. You will in a sense disappeared to her. This agreement will insure nothing you say will ever link back to this situation. It is all just standard protocol in case….something should happen."

"oh….."

"Do not worry Ms. Hinata we do not mean to do you any harm we are just taking some precautions."

"Yes I understand."

"Ok well if you could just sign on the dotted line" Taruho held out the pen for her and Hinata stared at it for a moment before taking it in her hand. She could feel her heart beat speed up as she turned to face the paper and bent down to sign it. The pen touched the paper just above the dotted line and once again hesitation creeped up inside her. But she shook her head and signed her name. Taruho quickly took the document from her and placed it back in the briefcase.

"Let's begin then"

—-

Down at the entrance of the building a car pulled up to the valet attendant. Stepping out a tall, white haired male handed the keys to an eager attendant.

"Mister Toneri it is a pleasure to have you back in town". The young man turned to see the concierge approaching him. "How long are you in town?"

Putting on a fake smile he greeted the man. "Yes I will be in town for a few months so if you could make my usual arrangements I would very much appreciate that."

"Of course, of course come this way"

Just as he was about to follow him he saw a familiar figure walking out a side entrance. Shion stepped out her phone in her ear, "make sure the plane is ready by the time I get there…..yes I know its short notice just get it done". Ignoring her presence he continued on in to the building.

'Such an unlikable girl', he glanced up at the windows of the colossal building. 'I wonder if I will ever met a women that suits my needs' a cloud cast a large shadow over him as he walked forward. 'And my desires'.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ouch" Hinata cried as her hair was pulled and tugged.

"I am sorry Ms. Hinata but we simply must do something about your appearance. At least for now we need to get your hair in order so you can wear the wig properly". Taruho said as he held a brush up and some scissors in his other hand. They had been trying to detangle Hinata's hair for the past 30 minutes but so far they had just gotten her bangs under control. Taruho tried one more time to try to get the brush through her hair but the years of no proper hair treatment had taken their toll and he lost his patients. "Enough of this we will just set up an appointment with a professional. Let's just get the wig on as is."

Hinata rubbed her scalp as she watched Taruho walk across the room to grab the wig Shion had handed her. He returned to her side and made some sort of braid on her head before placing a wig cap on her and then followed with the actual wig. It seemed to work well but she could see the lumps her messy braid was making under the wig.

"Come we have so much to do, hair, skin, an etiquette course, proper scheduling oh how could Lady Shion give me such short notice." Taruho handed her a custom embroidered robe to wrap around herself to shield everyone's eyes from her "outfit". He then made his way to the door and beaconed her to follow along.

Nervously she walked out and they made their way to the lounge area where the upper level guest could sit around and enjoy the view. They were barely half way through the lounge when Taruho heard his phone ring and he dug into his pocket pulling it out. "Yes". They stopped walking and Hinata stood awkwardly next to him.

"No mam I am sure they do not know what they are doing…. Yes, they should know who you are…. Don't worry I will send your passport over immediately" Taruho ended his call and looked Hinata up and down. "lady Shion has a situation going on". Looking around he noticed the private seating room that only the most affluent of guest could enter. Checking his photographic memory Taruho remembered that no high level guest had checked in that morning and pulled Hinata to the door. He fished out a gold card from his coat pocket and let the scanner next to the door read it, it beeped prompting the door to open on its own. He then pushed her in.

"Stay here it should not take long to sort this out." He then reached into his back pocket and handed her a phone. "Here this will be out contact line"

Hinata held the phone in her hands amazed by the small device. She had never had one before and was excited at the idea of owning one now. "I will return as soon as I can, don't move". With that he shut the door and his footsteps quickly faded away.

Silence filled the room.

Hinata nervously fidgeted on her feet, any moment now she expected a tv crew to burst in the room and tell her this was all some elaborate prank but nothing of the sort happened. But still she waited for something or someone to walk in.

After 10 minutes of nothing she finally let her shoulders drop and looked around the room. A large fish tank sat in the center of the room surrounded by a round sofa, on the far left was a bar but no bartender at the moment. Tables were set against one side of the room, on the other an assortment of shelves all filled with books. She walked towards the tank and pressed a hand against the cold glass. She watched in awe at all the tropical fish in the tank as they swam in and out of the crevices found in their coral reef center.

'To have been born a fish', she thought as she followed an orange clownfish as it swam next to a purple anemone. A black and white clown fish then swam at the orange clownfish. She watched closely as they started to peck each other. It looked like they were kissing but she had read that that was how fish sometimes fight. "I guess they both want to live in the anemone". Hinata was so engrossed in watching their little territorial squabble she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the door beep and open.

A young man entered the room. He was tall with shaggy white hair framing a handsome face. His eyes fell on her and they were an interesting tone of blue that seemed to shift to a darker shade. He raised an eyebrow at her and she nervously stood next to the fish tank.

'oh no does Shion know this person, does he know Shion. How should I act. She was a bit mean is that how she acts with everyone. Ohh I knew I could not do this I don't know anything about her'. She nervously started to walk away from him as he just continued to stare at her. "Umm hello" she finally said nervously awaiting his reply.

"You're not Shion" Hinata panicked she was already on the other side of the room and he was standing between her and the door. Escape was not an options but then why would she even think of running that would seem even more suspicious no she had to think of something anything to make him believe she was Shion.

"What are you talking about I a-"

"Don't worry I don't care" he cut her off.

"W-what?" She did not drop her guard she did not know this stranger or what his motives were.

"This is obviously one of Shion's ideas to run off and avoid her duties" he walked more into the room and sat down at a lounge chair a few feet away from her. "You obviously got roped into this somehow, probably because you look so much like her." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes he did not see the need to be the responsible and respected guy in front of this imposter. "Let me guess she offered you a large amount of money to do her bidding and when she comes back you are to quietly disappear". He light a cigarettes and took a deep puff slowly blowing it out.

Hinata coughed lightly at the bitter smoke. She did not dare move from where she stood. He eyed her up and down slowly taking in every detail about her. Even from under the robe she felt so exposed to his eyes.

"You're probably from the other side of the tracks huh,"

"H-how?"

"You got the foundations for beauty but it has not been touched on completely. Your skin needs a treatment and you can't hide those worker hands", Hinata stared down at her hands 'was it that obvious?'. She eyed her finger nails then looked back at him. "But not everyone is as observant as me so you can pretty much fool everyone that's just passing a glance at you. I would have figured she would have been smart enough to send you to a spa before having you start.".

"well umm" Again at a loss for words she just stood there shifting from one leg to the other. Finishing his cigarette, he put out the bud on the table by him. He stood up and headed for the door.

"Come on we're going" He motioned for her to follow.

"Where?"

"To get you fixed up if you are going to be impersonating Shion the least you could do is do it right." He pulled out his phone and looked up his schedule making sure he had anything to do that day.

"B-but…. why are you helping me?"

He stopped and turning around he stared at her, he then walked up to her, she cowered against the wall as he towered over her. He stared right into her eyes then gave her a soft smile. "I like your eyes."

"What?" Her cheeks filled a crimson color and his smile turned into a smirk.

"Come on do you want to come or not" He walked back towards the door and Hinata followed behind him. She nervously held her new phone in her hands wondering if she should call Taruho or not. This man obviously knew who Shion was but he was actually helping her get ready for the role she had to play. So was this all part of Shion's plan?

She did not have much time to think about it before they had reached an elevator and Toneri was waiting for her to enter. She walked in and stood awkwardly next to him fiddling with her finger to give herself something to do.

"Going down" he said as he pressed the 4th floor button.

* * *

Taruho was panicking beyond belief. He had finally gotten back from the airport after dropping off Shion's passport. It was a lot more complicated than expected as she had told one of the officers there that they were going to die in 6 days if they did not let her through and they took that as a threat and she had to be detained by security. Of course she could not call her father to bail her out or else he would find out about her little vacation so it took Taruho coming and talking to the officers to get her out and on to a plane. It ended up taking him 2 hours to get back to the hotel and when he stepped into the private lounge his head all but shot off his head.

Hinata was nowhere to be found. He tried going back to the room but after searching there he realized she had no way to get into the room without a key card. He went back to the lounge but again still found it void of people. He was about to go check the cameras when he remembered he had already given Hinata a cellphone to keep in contact.

Quickly he dialed the phone and anxiously waited for the other line to pick up. Finally, the phone clicked and a voice filtered through.

"Hello"

"Hinata where are you!" Taruho demanded.

"I am sorry. I am in the spa on the 4th floor"

"The spa? Wait how did you know where it was? What are you doing down there"?

"I well I was…umm." The line then shifted and a new voice filtered through.

"Taruho" a male voice called.

Confused Taruho walked to the elevator. "Who is this?"

"It's Toneri, I hope you don't mind but I borrowed Shions double for you" Taruho nervously press the button to the 4th floor.

"Master Toneri I fail to see what you-"

"Cut the excuse, it's not hard for me to guess what Shion is up to. Anyway don't worry about it I am not telling anyone. I don't really care. All I did was take your new employee down to the spa to get her to play her role well."

"Umm well I guess I must offer my gratitude. You saved me the time as I was already going to take her there." The doors open to the 4th floor and Taruho stepped out walking briskly towards the hotel spa.

"Its fine I was not doing anything anyway. She cleans up rather well. Of course I don't really care for her wig. Anyway I am headed out already so I expect you will be here-" Toneri did not get the chance to finish before Taruho entered the Spa. "any minute now".

Taruho bowed once he stood before Toneri. "Once again, thank you Master Toneri, for taking care of the lady."

Toneri made no inclination of bowing back to him and turned to Hinata. "I have to go now but I do hope we may see each other again soon." Hinata stepped towards the two men and Taruho finally saw her new transformation. If he had not just seen her off at the airport he would have sworn Shion was standing right before him. Her skin glowed and her wig sat neatly on her head all bumps, gone from her head. For a fleeting moment Taruho thought she would be able to pull it off.

"I just realized, even with spending so much time together I never got your name"

Hinata stopped walking and looked towards Taruho for guidance, he shook his head and she turned her eyes back to Toneri. "I believe that will have to be a question for next time". Toneri smiled at her answer and turned to leave. He raised a hand waving good bye. Once he was gone Taruho let the breath he did not realize he was holding go. He was not sure what it was but Toneri always gave him an uneasy feeling. He had never done anything to warrant such emotion but he could not help it. He shook his head and turned his attention back to Hinata.

"ok Ms. Hina…Lady Shion" he corrected himself, "lets get back to the room and start your lessons you have a lot to learn for your role."

"Yes"

* * *

Hinata twirled in her room practicing the steps Taruho had taught her. He had left to go buy her some suitable clothes to wear, Shion had taken everything but the kitchen sink so she had nothing to wear that was suitable to some one of her pretend status. She counted her steps but somehow crossed her legs over one another and yelped as she was about to fall.

Before she could fall she felt a pair of strong hands griped her waist and grabbed one of her hands steadying her.

"You know it is a lot easier to dance with a partner", a somewhat familiar voice said and before she could look up at who held her she was spun on her feet only seeing a flash of yellow before her.


	3. Chapter 3

She was dreaming that was the only explanation for this. It was as if she was floating and she was lost in the endless openness of the sky as she spun around the room. Every step she took was no longer clumsy and missed. It was as if she had always belonged right there. The warmth she felt at her waist and hand filled her with a mixture of elation and comfort she could not tell whether she should step away from fear that the butterflies in her stomach would burst or stay and bask in its glow. She could feel her head become light headed and she swore she was about to pass out until the final spin brought her body close to his, pressed together with nothing holding them apart. Finally, she pushed away and backed away keeping her arms up defensively unsure who this man was.

"Sorry, I forgot only in front of the cameras right", he smiled at her holding his arm up behind his head. Her heart skips a beat again, she gave him a quick up and down look taking in his entire presence. His had short spiky blond hair, with light sun kissed skin that she wanted nothing more than to touch once again. He stared at her, confused at her defensive body language. She gazed deeply into his eyes, no wonder she thought she had fallen into the sky they were the most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen. Scarlet filled her cheeks as she wondered what to do.

"Shion you ok? You look a bit sick" He stepped towards her and once again she stepped back, but stopped herself from repeating the action as he continued to move towards her.

'No, not again Shion did not act like this, but how does she act around him. Oh, where is Taruho'.

The unknown man then brought a hand up to her forehead and placed his head on the other side of his hand. "Hmm you don't feel hot". His face was just inches away from hers, she could feel his breath on her lips and that lightheaded feeling started coming back.

"Mr. Uzumaki, what do we owe the pleasure", to Hinata's relief Taruho returned quickly moving bags he had brought to the side. This Mr. Uzumaki stepped away from her. She let out a breath and looked towards Taruho for help. He picked up on her que and cleared his throat. "Not that Ms. Shion's Fiancé Naruto Uzumaki, that she has known about for a month would not be welcomed it's just you came unannounced." She fidgeted at the obvious name drop but Mr. Uzumaki did not seem to notice.

"Oh I was just in the neighborhood and thought I would drop by, we already agreed we would try to get to know each other better before the wedding, right" Naruto turned his attention back to Hinata and she tried her best to straighten her back and act confident.

"Right! I… umm did you want to do something today?" Hinata said immediately regretting the words as they slipped out her mouth.

"Really?" Naruto crossed his arms and cocked his head. "This is the first time you asked me what I wanted to do". Hinata's heart hammered in her chest and she hoped he could not hear it. Taruho watched nervously from the side hoping that Naruto would not notice something wrong.

"I guess we are still learning about each other", she offered nervously.

"Yeah I guess so" Naruto smiled and both she and Taruho let out a breath. "I know! Lets go to this one restaurant that just opened up apparently they sell really good ramen and….oh wait sorry it's probably too low tier umm we could go to that five star-"

"No no I am fine with ramen." The thought of having to show off her manners in a 5-star restaurant filled Hinata with such dread. Taruho as well had panicked as he still did not know whether or not she knew the difference between a soup spoon or a dessert spoon.

"Really! Alright let's go" Naruto had his hand around her wrist ready to drag her out the door before Taruho raised his voice.

"Hold on Mr, Uzumaki Ms Shion needs to get dressed!"

Both Naruto and Hinata looked down at her robe and she gently slipped her hand away from his, although to be honest she did not mind having him hold her. She quickly shook her head at such thoughts and followed Taruho into the other room to change.

"Ok what do I do?"

Taruho started to dig through the various bags he had brought and pulled out a simple pale yellow dress along with some matching shoes. "So far you are doing well keep it up."

She stepped behind a changing screen and dressed. "But I don't know anything about him what if he asks questions what do I do then?"

" has not known Ms. Shion very long so he will expect anything really and anything he does ask just keep them vague, its ok to just change the subject or to just make up answers once Ms. Shion returns I am sure she will set the record straight and knowing Mr. Uzumaki he won't question it."

Still nervous Hinata looked in the mirror and made sure r wig was sitting straight and she still looked that part. Staring at her own reflection really scared her, she really was a completely different person, not just with the wig and clothes. It really felt like something else was changing. She just could not put her finger on it.

Shaking her head, she smacked her cheeks and turned to Taruho. "I am ready"

"Good luck Lady Shion"

* * *

Once again Hinata could not tell if she wanted to stay or run away. After leaving the hotel she got in a car with Naruto and he drove them to the far side of the town. She sat awkwardly tugging at her seat belt and looking out of her window. The neighborhood was starting to remind her of her old home and its neighboring building. 'Does he know where he is going?', she thought. She turned to him and watched him drive. He was the very example of calm, he gently tapped his finger on the wheel to the beat of the music that flowed around them lowly. He caught her staring and she turned away from him. She could have sworn she heard him snicker but she refused to face him again until they finally pulled into a parking lot.

Naruto quickly jumped out of the car, Hinata unbuckled her belt and opened the door. She was about to step out when she saw Naruto on her side of the car.

"Huh you really are acting different today."

"What do you mean?" Hinata pulled her leg back into the car scared about what she had done wrong.

"Well it's just last time you refused to get out of the car until I opened the door for you. I had actually already walked away from the car when I noticed you had not followed me."

"well if you want me to close the door" Hinata started to pull the door close but he caught it before it shut.

"No its alright" He offered her his hand and she grabbed on to it as a light blush dusted her cheeks. "the place is right around the corner". As they walked Naruto slipped his hand into hers and he gave her a light squeeze. She was too nervous to act so she just let him guide her around the block.

The smell hit her long before they came to a small shop tucked between two old buildings. A sign hung on the side saying "Ramen Ichiraku" The scent was amazing and it was now that she realized how hungry she was, come to think of it she had not eaten that day at all. Hard to believe just that morning she and been kicked out of her home. They walked into the shop and an older man greeted them with a broad smile.

"Welcome welcome! Come and take a seat." He waved a hand at the bar in front of him. A young woman with long dark hair came from the back and approached them as they sat down.

"What can I get you tonight?"

"What's your special?" Naruto said leaning in closer.

"Miso Pork"

"Perfect! We will have 2 bowls please" Naruto rocked in his seat as he watched the older man behind the counter start working. Hinata took this chance to look around and she noticed that the place was pretty empty. For a place Naruto said was good it sure did not have a lot of traffic coming in. Her mind did not linger on that thought long as two steaming bowls of ramen were placed before them.

Taking a deep whiff Naruto sighed contently grabbing two pairs of chops sticks, handing one pair to Hinata. She muttered a thank you and they both broke them apart at the same time.

"Thank you for the meal" they announced in unison and dug in. The moment the noodles hit her tongue Hinata was sent on a trip. She had never tasted something so delicious before in her life. She quickly started eating, enjoying the feeling of the warm broth filling her belly. It was only when she had placed her bowl down after drinking every last drop did she realize that Naruto had been watching her.

'Oh no I forgot my manners' Hinata grabbed a napkin and patted her lips shyly hoping that Naruto would stop looking at her.

"You really are letting yourself go tonight"

"I'm sorry…" Hinata twisted the napkin in between her hands.

"No! I did not mean it like that. I just mean that you seem more comfortable today. Usually you are so quick to comment on what's wrong but today you just seem to be enjoying the flow. I guess you are finally getting comfortable around me huh"

Hinata's heart slowed down and she sighed, "I guess I am"

"Do you want another bowl Miss?" The young woman asked.

"Yes please" Hinata smiled at the fresh new portion in front of her.

"Another for me as well." Naruto said as she dug in once more.

Everything seemed to flow so much better after that, they managed to hold some small talk, nothing major just a question on the weather and what was on the news lately. Luckily it was mostly questions Hinata felt confident about answering.

Naruto had finished his 3rd bowl when he sighed contently and patted his stomach. "Man that was great, better than the last time I was here."

"Wait I thought you said this was a new place?" Hinata asked as she stacked another bowl.

Naruto flinched and looked at her, "he he I may or may not have come here before. But I was in disguise the whole time I promise"

"I thought I recognized your voice!" The young women across the counter said. Both of them turned their attention to her. "You're the Orange Hood aren't you"

"The what now?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know, you always come in here in an orange hoodie that covered your head." She motioned around her head making a hood shape.

"oh so you noticed" Naruto laughed awkwardly.

"How could we not you always order 3 bowls and leave a big tip, you quickly became one of my favorite customers" The older man said. "What's your name anyway?"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki"

"Pleaser to meet you I am Ayame and this is my dad Teuchi."

"Uzumaki huh now that a name to remember. And you dear?" all eyes were not on her and Hinata swallowed her noodles.

"My name is Hi-" She stopped and cleared her throat, "Shion nice to meet you"

"So tell me Naruto why were you being so secretive about coming here before?" Ayame asked.

"I was just worried about what some people would say if they saw me here. But I guess that won't be a problem now, right Shion?"

"Hmm? Why do you say that?" Hinata placed her empty bowl down stacking it with the rest.

"Well you seem to like this place more than I do" He then pointed in front of her and she followed his finger letting out a small gasp. She had 8 bowls stacked before her. She had not even noticed how much she had eaten. She was just about to ask for another one too. She blushed heavily and placed her chopsticks down.

"I don't blame you the ramen here really is the best." Naruto reached for his pocket and pulled out some bills and placed them on the counter. "Thanks a lot keep the change, I am sure to come back again real soon".

"Your both welcomed anytime" Ayame wave and Teuchi raised a ladle at them.

Hinata thanked them as well and bounced off her stool and followed Naruto back to the car. The whole ride back was left in a comfortable silence, the awkward air had disappeared. With a full belly and the light humming of the car Hinata started to be lull to sleep. Just as she was about to slip away she felt Naruto grab hold of her hand as he drove with the other. She looked up at him but he continued to watch the road. She squeezed his hand and fell asleep.

* * *

She came to when she felt the jolt of the car slow down and stop. They were back at the hotel. Naruto stepped out of the car and handed the keys to the valet. Hinata let herself out much to Naruto amusement.

He walked her all the way back to her room. She slightly panicked at the door since she did not have a key card to open it but before she could think of something Naruto pulled out a card and scanned it.

"It was nice today" He held the door slightly agar but neither moved.

"Yeah it was" Hinata brushed a hair behind her ear before rethinking that and dropped it back down.

"I hope we can do something like that again. Something simple"

"I hope we do too"

Silence filled the air and Naruto brushed his foot against the floor nervously. Hinata twiddled with her fingers unsure of whether or not she should just walk into the room. They stood there for a good ten seconds before Naruto took a deep breath and leaned in.

Her heart doubled in speed as she saw his face near her. She slammed her eyes shut and waited. Then she felt his lips on her cheek. She opened her eyes to watch him lean away from her.

"Good night Shion, see you later" Naruto smiled a smile that made her skip a heartbeat and her face went beet red.

"G-good night" She quickly moved into the room and shut the door. She leaned against the door until she heard his footsteps move away from the door.

She let out a breath and nearly giggled. She had never felt like this before, it was amazing. Her stomach was fluttering, her heart was soaring. She skipped into the open living room and noticed a note on the table.

 _See you tomorrow- Taruho_

She put the not back down and looked around the amazing room she was in once again. It was all just so amazing. She entered her room and did one final spin. She had stopped right in front of a mirror.

Her world stopped. No it shattered.

"What am I doing" Hinata started at herself. The unknown figure started back at her. She reached up and pulled her wig off. Her own hair flowed down in a tangle of messy curls and stuck out in all directions.

"This isn't my life." She put the wig down on the dresser and tried to brush her hair into something decent. Looking at her own self gave her such an odd feeling. She reached up to her face, her hand glided to her cheek. The warmth of Naruto's lips still remind. She quickly moved her hand away.

"No" She stepped away from the mirror. "No its not me, I am not Shion."

Hinata stripped off her dress and threw it on the ground. She crawled into her bed and laid a hand over her quickly beating heart.

"Stop it. You should not be feeling this way"

She turned to a small calendar on the side of her bed and grabbed a nearby pen she crossed out the day. "One day down. 3 months its only for three months"

She pulled the blanket over her head.

"Only 3 months"


	4. Chapter 4

3 days had passed since Hinata had taken on the name Shion and so far it had been pretty uneventful. After he night out with Naruto, Taruho had arrived early the next day with a pile of files. Each held names and photos of people she may or may not come across.

"Does Shion really know all these people?"

"Well…she should, as for the matter of her correctly addressing them that is a different story. You have to understand Lady Shion sees so many people it is understandable if she would choose to forget some names."

'then why am I learning them.' Hinata thought to herself. She ignored her conscious and kept flipping through pictures and names. She paused as she came across a page including Naruto's information.

'Adopted heir to the Senju Company'

'Age: 20'

'Status: Currently engaged'

'History: First meeting took place in the banquet hosted by-'

She wanted to keep reading his file but she kept looking back up at his file picture and could just not focus with those blue eyes staring back at her. Shaking her head, she closed the folder and started flipping through more files. Her breath hitched when she saw a flash of silver and white. She backtracked and looked down at the file titled "Otsutsuki Toneri".

'heir to the Otsutsuki Foundation'

'Age: 22'

'Status: Unknown'

'History: Unknown.'

Hinata's finger traced the side of his file, curiosity filled her as she stared at this mysterious figure who had figured out her secret so quickly. She desperately wanted to know more about him so as to not feel so vulnerable around him, should they meet again.

'Do I even want to meet him again?' She thought to herself before she closed his file and pushed it far away from her. 'Focus'.

If she was not learning names and faces, then she was practicing etiquette in both manners and poise. Which was proving to be more difficult than expected. Hinata had spent most of her life trying to be small and out of the way. So being asked to stand with her back straight and her head held high really was proving to take its toll on her.

"Confidence is key Miss Hinata" Taruho would clap his hands or snap his fingers anytime she would start to slouch or start twiddling her fingers together.

She was just about done crossing the room with a pile of books on her head when the phone in her back pocket started ringing and she lost concentration and all the books fell. She heard Taruho sigh from the side and she sheepishly answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Finally!" A loud voice whined on the other side. "Did you not have the phone on you? What took so long?"

"Actually I-"

"Never mind I was just calling to tell you I am finally relaxing in front of a beach!"

Hinata could hear waves splashing and seagulls crying in the background and a small amount of envy filled her heart. But it soon disappeared.

"You would not imagine how much I needed this vacation. I went on vacation with my parents 2 months ago and I could not do anything! Come over here Shion we are spending time together, Shion its family time. I could barely have any time to myself. Can you imagine?"

"Ummm"

"Oh right the whole orphan thing. Anyway just checking in to see you have not messed anything up."

"Oh no nothing so far" Hinata debated telling her about Toneri but she figured Taruho would tell her sooner or later. "I did get to meet Naruto…he was nice".

"I know right! He is so good looking. I wish I could have brought him along he is always good for a good laugh. But his constant lectures about wasting money get old fast. It makes it so obvious that he is new money."

"…"

"You guys might have a lot more in common than you think. Anyway hand me Taruho I need to talk to him"

Hinata handed the phone to Taruho and he pulled it up to his ear. "Yes Mam"

"Yes?... no mam I just think you reached your limit on that card…..I will deposit immediately but try to be a bit frugal. If you spend too much your father might notice the difference…." He then turned to look at her. Hinata averted her gaze quickly and he turned away. "Yes mam I will make sure to keep an eye out for that. Yes, I am sure you have nothing to worry about in that department. He is very sure he wants _you_ for a wife…Ok mam please do be careful". He waited for Shion to hang up before giving Hinata the phone back.

"So what is on the schedule for today?" In all honesty Hinata was starting to feel restless from not getting out. Yes, the room was a luxury she had never experience before but she still missed just a simple walk outside in the park.

"You have a photo op today" Taruho said as he checked his own phone.

"For what?"

"Recently we have been working on improving Lady Shion's public image. Due to some past…. comments and actions she has not been seen in the brightest of lights so we have been working on changing that. So we are headed to a park for a charity photo op."

"Oh ok" Hinata had never heard of such a thing and was so confused as to how this would change Shion's image.

"Come you have to get dressed and we must apply your makeup properly"

"But I don't really use makeup"

"Exactly"

* * *

Hinata sat in the backseat of a car as Taruho drove her to her photo shoot location. Her face felt heavy with foundation and her lips felt odd. She really just wanted to wipe everything off as fast as possible. She was so focused on how her face felt she had not even noticed where they were when they had arrived. Taruho pulled the door open for her and she stepped out she noticed a group of photographers setting up and Taruho walked over to start talking to them.

Taking his chance, she started picking at her face and looked around. She was surprised to find herself not at a park but at a rundown neighborhood. A sudden wave of deja vu hit her as she recognized the building around her and she turned to face the iron gate behind her and the lineup of kids outside.

'Oh no this is my old orphanage', Hinata was hit with a feeling of homesickness and panic. Taruho was nowhere to be seen and already some of the younger kids were running towards her.

"Hinata!" One of the youngest boys she took care of hugged her waist. Followed by a little girl in pigtails and a boy with glasses and a runny nose. Their combined weight started to pull her down.

"Konohamaru that's not Hinata calm down", the adult leading the children called out to her.

"Yes it is Ebisu look at her", Konohamaru stubbornly said. "You just need to wipe away this bad makeup" He raised his sleeve to her face and ran it roughly down wiping away all of Taruho's hard work.

"Konohamaru!" Ebisu quickly came to her side fell to his knees pulling Konohamuru down as well. "We are so sorry mam please forgive his actions"

"I-its ok," Hinata stuttered as a lump formed in her throat, she had missed the kids a lot more than she thought. She kneeled down and whispered to them "to be honest I did not really like the makeup either."

"Still mam" Ebisu handed her a pack of wet wipes and Hinata took it and wiped the remaining makeup off of her eyes.

"It fine, really it is." Once her face was dry she felt a lot more comfortable. She turned to the kids "Hello kids I am Shion how are you?" She bent down to be at their eye level.

Looking at her up and down Konohamaru and his friends stepped away, a bit more suspicious of her presence. They started whispering among themselves they would look at her occasionally before going back to whispering. They then turned back to her and now Moegi and Udon rushed at her.

"Shion!" Hinata was taken aback at their sudden attack hug but she welcomed them all the same holding them against her body.

"It's nice to meet all of you" She basked in their affection until she felt someone behind her lift her shirt up revealing her back. "GAH!"

"Ha ha I told you! Everyone retreat!" At that Moegi and Udon separated from her and ran off after Konohamaru who had sprinted away from the group.

"Konohamaru! You do not do that! Get over here" Ebisu chased after them as Hinata tried to compose herself.

She was tucking her shirt in when she heard someone snickering at her. She turned to see a certain blond watching from afar. "Naruto?...How long have you been standing there?" She blushed slightly at being caught in a most ungraceful way.

"Long enough to see that happen, normally you have been spitting acid at those kids"

"Uhh cameras, remember" Hinata laughed awkwardly to prove her change of character was not strange.

"True," he side-eyed the crew and noticed that they had not started shooting but he kept that comment to himself. "so how do you like kids?" Naruto looked off as the kids bounced back and forth avoiding the adult trying very hard to catch them.

"I love them!" Hinata bounced but then she reeled it back in. She coughed and cleared her throat. "I mean I would very much like to have my own one day. I have always wanted a fam- my own family"

"We have that in common, I have always wanted a family as well. At least 2 kids maybe even 3"

"You sound so excited to start a family"

"Of course that's number one on the list once I'm marri…." Naruto and Hinata stared at each other as a red blush started building up on both of their faces. "B-but only once you're ready of course!"

"O-of c-course!" both of them looked away from each other and a thick layer of tension formed between them luckily it did not last long as Ebisu had returned with the kids in tow.

"Now then do you 3 have anything to say to Lady Shion?" Ebisu had lined the kids up in front of him. Each was sporting a lump on their head.

"We wanna say it in private you and blondy have to leave!" Konohamaru yelled.

"Some personality kid, but fine" Naruto and Ebisu walked away and gave them some privacy.

"Ok so spill it Hinata what are you doing" Konohamaru crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side stubbornly.

"What? No I am Shion heiress to the-"

"We know your lying" Moegi said.

"We know your hiding your identity Hinata" Udon chimed in.

"And we want to know why" Konohamura huffed.

"How?" Hinata was shocked these kinds had figured her out so quickly.

"Your scar!" all three said.

"My scar?" Hinata reached towards her back.

"Yeah the one you got from protecting us from that bad man. We would never forget it" Moegi said.

"That explains why you lifted the back of my shirt."

"We had to make sure. So are you in a secret mission? Are you someone's body double?", Konohamaru bounced as various ideas and theories popped in his head.

Hinata sighed and look at the kids before her. "Something like that but you can't tell anyone about this if you do I will be in so much trouble. You have to promise me to not tell anyone got it."

They all looked at each other, then nodded at her.

"Secret handshake promise" Hinata specified.

"Ok!" they all said together.

* * *

Naruto was not sure what her was looking at but Shion had been having a very serious conversation with the kids but now they were bouncing on one leg holding their nose then she got down on one knee and all of them held on to each other's pinkies and then did an odd sequence of hand movements before stepping away from each other.

"She reminds me of someone that used to be at the orphanage."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh sorry, Lady Shion just reminds me of this girl we used to have at the orphanage. Sweetest girl you will ever meet. She recently left and a lot of the kids have been taking it pretty hard. She was everyone's big sister. I kind of wish we could have offered her a job." Ebisu sighed then straightened up. "I am sorry I did not mean to start rambling to you"

"No its alright, she sounds nice."

"She was she really was."

"Ok Mr. Ebisu we are ready to move out." Taruho approached the two men as he held a clipboard in his hands. "We can start the walk to the park"

"Kids! Line up Lady Shion is going to take you all to the park today" Ebisu called and the kids all jumped and cheered running to be first in line.

"Come on _Shion_ you have to take us to the park and then you have to take us to get ice cream." Konohamaru led Hinata to the front and she nudged him with her shoulder.

"Of course anything for you kids" She smiled she did not even bother to get the ok from Taruho before she started walking them all down the familiar route to the park.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto felt like his arranged marriage was not going to be such a forced arrangement anymore.

It seemed that Shion had taken his words to heart and was keeping to her promised of trying to change for the better and from what he had seen from the past two meetings she was keeping to it. It was as if she had become a whole new person.

He leaned on a tree and watched Shion push some kids on the swing set. She turned and they made eye contact. She gave him a small wave before going back to pushing the kids higher and higher. He was so caught up on staring at her he did not hear the warning yelled at him.

"Look out!"

He turned just in time to see a white and black ball hit him right in the face. He was knocked back and fell on his rear as the ball bounced and settled next to him. He held his face as the same three kids that had tackled Shion come running towards him.

"We warned you" Konohamaru said as he picked up the ball. "Maybe if you weren't making goggly eyes at Hi-Shion you would have noticed."

"I was not making-" Naruto jumped to his feet and noticed Shion walking towards them, worry in her eyes.

"Are you ok Naruto?"

"Oh yeah it will take more than just a ball to hurt me" He smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Then how do you explain the nosebleed?" Konohamaru muttered under his breath and Naruto quickly rubbed his nose noticing a small amount of blood on his hand.

"Are you sure you're ok" Shion handed him a tissue which he gladly took.

"Sure he is!" Konohamaru winked towards his friends and they nodded. "He even promised he would play with us"

"What?"

"Yeah he did, he said he would play a game with us" Moegi added.

"He even said that the loser had to do whatever the winner says" Udon said and Konohamaru snickered and patted him on the back.

"You did. That's so sweet Naruto" Shion said smiling gently at Naruto. He however felt like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He knew these kids were up to something but he did not want to look bad in front of this "new" Shion.

"Uhh yeah, so what did you want to play?"

"Let's just have a simple match" Konohamaru pointed out at the field behind them with two goal post. "First one to 3 points wins, you can play too Shion!"

* * *

"We win!" The trio jumped for joy, Naruto and Hinata huffed on the sidelines. Sure they were older but they did not stand a chance against their teamwork and energy.

"It doesn't really count you guys had numbers on your side." Naruto grumbled

"All I hear is a sore loser's cries." Konohamaru taunted.

"All I hear is overconfidence from a kid who got lucky" Naruto retorted.

"Is that a challenge for a rematch?"

"Ok enough we have a prize to give out" Moegi yelled and placed her hands on her hips to get the two boys attention.

"yeah you now have to do anything we say" Konohamaru pointed at Naruto.

"Ok ok, so what do you want?"

"We want you to go and kiss Shion!" They all said at the same time.

Hinata's face filled beet red and she leaned in close to the troublemakers. "what are you doing", she quietly hissed.

"Don't think we did not notice how you two keep looking at each other." Moegi smugly said.

"Yeah and we have always loved to see you blush" Udon.

"Also this could be your chance at a better life, just lock him down" Konohamaru winked at her.

"Uhh Shion what are you guys talking about?", Hinata yelped and sprang up straight. Naruto watched her nervously twiddle her fingers together. Then it started to dawn on him.

"Shion you would not happen to be _shy_ now would you?" Naruto smirked and leaned into her. "You heard the kids, I have to do whatever they say"

"Umm no, of course not….I mean we are engaged so of course this is only normal….and it's not that I don't want to kiss you…I mean I do… I mean!" Hinata covered her face with her hands and looked away only to see the trio trying hard not to laugh.

"So Shion what will it be?"

'come on Hinata you've met Shion she would never act like this.' She pushed down her bashfulness and straighten her back. She faced Naruto. She took a deep breath and stepped forward. She brought her hands up to the side of his face and quickly moved close. Her lips pressed against his and she closed her eyes, feeling the softness of his lips on her. She counted two seconds in her head before separating from him.

It was just a simple peck but that was enough to make her light headed and she stepped away from him. She nervously looked up at Naruto to see how he was reacting or in this case not reacting. He gazed at her and a twinkle of mischief shined in his eyes.

"As much as I enjoyed that Shion I do believe they said it was I who had to kiss you."

The trio once again started snickering. "someone was in a hurry" Konohamaru muttered.

Hinata's eyes widen and another shade of red filled her cheeks. Naruto brought his hand up to the side of her face and leaned in. Her heart pounded in her chest as she felt time slow. She gulped as his face neared her even more. She shut her eyes and waited for his lips to make contact.

She waited for a few seconds before she realized nothing had happened. She dared to part her eyes slightly only to see Naruto grinning at her. She looked down and an even bigger grin was pasted on the mischievous trio. Her skin prickled and her stomach fell. He had tricked her into thinking he was going to kiss and she had stood there like an eager fool waiting for him.

Embarrassment filled her face along with a bit of anger that quickly disappeared. She held her face in between her hands and glared at all of them. Well she tried to, it looked more like she had puffed up her cheeks and creased her eyebrows which just made the situation all the more humorous.

"I'm sorry Shion I could not help myself" Naruto wrapped his arm around Hinata's shoulder and gave her a peck on the cheek. "There satisfied" Naruto asked the trio.

"That's not what we meant but we'll take it. This has just been way too much fun. Right _Shion_?" Konohamaru wagged his eyebrows at her. Hinata's eyes closed slightly as she looked at him annoyingly. She pulled Naruto's arm off of her shoulder and walked away from them.

"Aww looks like you made her mad" Moegi said as they watched her walk towards the bathrooms.

"Think she will forgive me?" Naruto said.

"Yeah she will, trust us she doesn't have it in her to be mad long." Konohamaru said as he brought his arms up to his head and rested them behind it.

"How would you know that?" Naruto asked raising a questioning eyebrow. It had just occurred to him that these kids had just met Shion yet they seemed to know her pretty well.

The three kids flinched and looked at each other. "uhh that's because… umm" Konohamaru looked to Udon and Moegi for some help. The had gotten too friendly with Hinata and were quickly being backed into a corner.

"Women's intuition!" Moegi yelled, "we just know these things."

"But Konohamaru said it." Naruto crossed his arms across his chest now suspicious of the kids in front of him.

"It's an orphan thing you wouldn't understand!" Udon yelled.

"Yeah we have a way of picking up things and silently communicating with each other. And umm- oh what?" Konohamaru raised a hand to his ear. "You hear that Ebisu is calling us gotta go"

"Wait you're not making any-"

"Bye Naruto have a good day" They said in unison before running off.

"Well that was weird" Naruto placed his hand on his hip and looked in the direction that Shion had walked off to.

* * *

Hinata was so peeved she hated being the butt of a joke. She huffed as she splashed water in to her face. She had walked into the bathroom to cool down after leaving the group. She sighed and dried her hands and face with a paper towel.

Just as she stepped outside a click of a tongue caught her attention. She turned to see a tall figure leaning on a tree. She rounded the building and approached the familiar person.

"Toneri?" He turned his head to her and gave her a small smile.

"Hello, surprised to see you here"

"I'm doing a photo op to improve Shion's image"

"Yeah she has a habit of being a bit…crass when it comes to children. I think the situation involved her yelling at a baby. I never bothered to learn the real details." Toneri pushed himself off of the tree and walked towards her. Hinata had been in between the tree and the building so when she stepped back she bumped into the wall of the building.

"There is one real detail that has been on my mind though"

"Oh? What would that be" Hinata was feeling nervous as Toneri placed a hand on the wall pushed his weight on it as he leaned into her.

"What's your real name?"

"What?"

"You heard me, what's your real name?"

"I-i don't think it's my place to reveal that." A darkness crossed Toneri's eyes. Or so Hinata thought she saw something like that, it passed by so quickly she could not tell if it had happened or not.

"I don't think it's your place to be kissing someone else's fiancée" He breathed into her.

Hinata's heart dropped and a shiver of fear ran up her spine. "What?"

"I've been watching you. You seem to be enjoying your time with that blond, you would not happen to be filling your head with the delusion that he might like you"

Hinata's breath was picking up as she nervously started fidgeting with her fingers. She avoided eye contact with him and her throat felt raw as his words continued to bite into her conscious. She had let her emotions take over today and maybe she had crossed the line.

"I will say this though." Toneri grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips. He placed a light kiss on her fingers. Hinata's face filled red and she sucked in a surprised breath. "I'm more interested in knowing the real you. There are very few things in this world I can't have and your name is not going to be on that list."

He pushed himself off of the wall and started walking away. "See you soon".

When he disappeared around the corner of the building Hinata slid down the wall. She had never felt like this before. She was scared but also excited at the same time. 'is this a good or bad feeling?' she thought.

She sat on the ground letting her thoughts wonder until she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. She half expected Toneri to come back but to her surprise it was Naruto.

"Shion you ok?" He quickly walked towards her and crouched in front of her. Hinata stared at him and then her former feelings of annoyance resurfaced and she turned her head to him, closing her eyes refusing to look at him. "aww don't tell me your still mad at me. It was just some simple teasing.".

"Humph" Hinata turned the other cheek now.

"How about I make it up to you?"

Hinata opened one eye at him and he smiled and looked around. He leaned on his knees and grabbed her face forcing her to look at him. "Naruto what are you-"Hinata was cut off as Naruto crashed his lips into hers.

Time may have slowed last time she kissed him but now it froze. Her eyes were wide in shock but she slowly closed them as she let herself go and enjoyed the feeling of his lips on hers. He pushed in on her and she landed against the wall. She gasped a little but he just pushed in deeper and kissed her more passionately. She brought her hands up to his hair and started to run it up his soft locks when a lump formed on the bottom of her stomach.

Toneri's words echoed in her head. "kissing someone else's fiancée". She gasped and pushed him away. Naurto opened his eyes and looked at her as she panted, her cheeks red and her lips swollen. He registered this as her lacking air and leaned back into her.

"How could I have kissed you like that in front of those kids." Hinata looked into his eyes that had gotten a new darker shade of blue as they stared into her pale lavender eyes. He started to lean in for another kiss but she brought her hand up placing it on his chest.

"No…I can't anymore", She swallowed and continued to breath heavily. Naruto was unsatisfied but he nodded and sat down next to her.

"Well you may have given me that peck earlier but I am going that count that one as our first official kiss" Naruto said.

"That was our first kiss!" Hinata gasped.

"…. yeah what did you not like it?" Naruto frowned

"No no! Nothing like that! I loved it but…. really that was our first kiss?"

Naruto laughed and grabbed her hand. "Yeah and I liked it too". A warmth filled both of them as they held hands together. Hinata wanted nothing more than to lean on his shoulder and just sit there enjoying the day but that lump in her stomach was growing heavier and heavier as she continued to sit next to him. She sighed and stood up letting go of Naruto's hand.

"I think the photo op is still going on so I should go back"

"Is something wrong?" Naruto stood up and grabbed her hand again.

"Umm no nothing is wrong" Hinata stared at his hand and then gently pulled his hand away from hers. "I should just finish up" She quickly walked away from him and he stood there confused.

* * *

Far away a pair of eyes watched them. Clicking a pen, he wrote down the notes for today's events. "A kiss is nothing to be worried about." Taruho adjusted his glasses. "for now".


End file.
